The Mind of a Killer
by Rovers62
Summary: A serial killer is fixated on one thing, Revenge! The final chapter - Can Tony finally defeat his arch nemisis? Now Complete.
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys,  
This is my first story which I have tried to make as unique as possible, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The trees shivered in the wind, leaves falling to the ground under the pressure from the gusts of wind swirling around in the air. There was only two people stupid enough to walk through these woods on a night like tonight, the victim, and me. The woman walked briskly through the fading path, seemingly in a hurry. This was good, I thought, she didn't seemed to notice as I steathily took a shortcut through the spaced out trees and bushes next to the path. As I neared the path again, I saw her appear through the fog, getting closer. She still didn't notice though, nobody ever did. Then finally, as she walked past the trees I saw slight hesitation as her senses picked up, this was the moment. I jumped out quickly and quietly, arm around her neck forcing her to the ground. She struggled but she was too weak, her knees gave way and she crumbled to the ground like crushed biscuits. After mere seconds the petty officer became lifeless and her body flopped face first onto the gravel path. After a few more seconds of maing sure she was dead, I took out my large scalpel and began carving out the letter L - something so small yet so significant, something that signifies the beginning of my killing spree.


	2. Chapter 1

Gibbs moved quickly down the stairs from the director's office, unoticed by his team who seemed to be arguing about something. He walked round the corner and finally heard that Tony and Ziva were arguing over who could sing the best. At that moment, Tony broke into some sort of oprea and Gibbs decided to stand behind him, over his desk, waiting for the moment Tony would notice him. After a few seconds, the singing stopped and Tony slowly turned his head, already wincing at the headslap he was about to recieve. But instead Gibbs walked through the squad room and said "Any chance you could sing out the killers name DiNozzo?"

"What killer boss?"

"The one that killed a dead petty officer. Gear Up!"

"Where too boss?"

"Rock Creek Park, lets go!"

* * *

_I waited eargerly, silently watching as the NCIS van pulled up along the edge of the woods. Then out jumped the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Followed of course by Tony Dinozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee. After watching them get directions from a metro cop, they dissapeared into the woods where they would soon see my first piece of art. A while later a second van pulled up, this one always lagging some way behind. That was because it was driven by Assistant ME Jimmy Palmer, who always seemed to get him and ME Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. They were all part of the plan, one which has only just begun, but will haunt all of them until their deaths._

* * *

"Time of death Duck?" Gibbs crouched down beside the Medical Examiner as he stuck as probe into the Petty Officers stomach.

"I would estimate between 7 to 8 hours. The severe bruising on her neck would suggest strangalation, but I will confirm back in Autopsy. Let's turn her over Mr Palmer."

"Yes sir." The two medical examiners lifted up the Petty Officer onto her stomach, when they did, they saw the big letter L drawn crudely into her back.

"Oh my. It looks like the killer has left a message" DiNozzo, who was shooting the scene came over to the body and started snapping off some photos.

"Reminds me of this film where..." After being stopped and headslapped by Gibbs, Tony continued to shoot the scene, whilst McGee and Ziva were bagging and tagging.

"Boss I found a scalpel over here, got blood on it." McGee shouted.

"Bag it McGee, the killer might've been sloppy."

"Jethro, do you think this could be the start of a new killing spree? This message would certainly suggest that there could be more." Ducky asked.

"I don't know Duck, I need you to do one of your physoclogical evals on the killer after the Autopsy." Gibbs said.

"I'm sure Mr Palmer can handle the Autopsy, I know you want a quick response on this one Jethro, I can see it in your eyes."

"I want every case closed quickly Duck, lets get everything back to NCIS"

"Mr Palmer, can you get the gurney please?"

"Certainly Doctor." And with that, the team headed back.

* * *

_Here they come again, returning back from the scene. They didn't need to have brought everyone. There was only two things important in those woods, the scalpel and the message. No witnesses, even the body wasn't important. I didn't doubt that the famous gut of Leroy Jethro Gibbs would figure it out eventually, but it wouldn't be enough to save anyone. And as soon as they got back to NCIS, they would start working backwards, getting further and further away from the real truth, because that was the plan._

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short again, but this is sort of just a second prologue. After this updates should be once a day maybe once every other day. But I am hoping this will be quite a long story and updates will also start getting longer and more detailed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_The bell rang as I strode through the door, an overweight man stood smiling cheerfully behind the counter._

_"Hello, I remember you from yesterday. I hope your purchase was Ok." The owner smiled._

_"Oh it was fine thanks, great for carving letters actually" I cryptically replied. At the same time I pulled a silenced 9mm pistol from my long jacket and pointed it at the owner. "So good I was going to use it twice, but it wasn't part of the plan." And with that I fired, twice. Into the mans heart. A minute later I was out, the only security camera and the gun tucked away under my jacket. I flipped the sign to closed. The next stage had been completed._

* * *

"What have we got?" Gibbs stode into the bull pen, sipping on one of many cups of coffee he will inevitably have today.

"Petty Officer Susan Claire, stationed at Quantico not married and her parents moved to England 8 years ago." McGee informed, pulling up her records.

"I have talked to her CO already, he says that she lives on base and does not talk much but her social life, he is not even sure that she has one." Ziva joins in the conversation.

"According to Abby, the scalpel we found was definately the one used to cut the letter into our victim's back. She matched the blood to victim's and also got a 100% match to the wound. she is trying to trace it back to the shop it was brought from" Tony finishes off what the team have.

"Alright, McGee and Ziva go to the Petty Officer's room on base, see if you can find anything about her personal life. DiNozzo, go see how Abby's getting on then try and find anyone close to her that does not live half way across the world" Gibbs barked out orders as he headed towards the lift.

* * *

"Got anything Duck?" Gibbs asked as he walked into Autopsy.

"which do you want first Autopsy or Pyshological?" Ducky replied.

"Which is better?"

"Well Mr Palmer has confirmed that the cause of death was definately strangualtion, but he has also found out something which could aid you investigation." Ducky nods at Palmer to continue.

"By the way the brusing has formed from the killers arm around the neck, I've found that the killer was probably crouching before he attacked, and that because of the way this brusing is shaped, he that attacked her as he jumped up. Also, I can tell you that they were taller than the Petty Officer.

"Alright, thanks Palmer, Psych eval Duck?" Gibbs said, making Palmer give a small smile as he washed his hands.

"Well based on the letter he carved into the back, I would say that he is sending a cryptic message to whoever is investigating the case. Whether he knew it would be your team I can't tell you but if they hoping your team to investigate then they would've known to kill someone connected to the navy. And I know you do not believe in coincidences."

"So you think it is likely he knew we would investigate?"

"I think it is more likely than unlikely. I also think that because he has left such a small message on this victim, there is likely to be more."

"Not if we can stop him first" Gibbs muttered as he walked back out of Autopsy and into the elevator.

* * *

_There they were, Agents David and McGee getting out of the NCIS car outside the base. They were smiling about something, they obviously thought that this was just another pyscho looking for some media time, they thought this case would be wrapped up soon. They didn't think that their lives were in any danger. They wouldn't be smiling for long though, thats not what I thought, thats what I knew._

* * *

"Found anything McGee?" Ziva asked as she looked under a small single bed placed in the middle of an almost bare room.

"Nope just an old computer, doesn't look like it's been used much though. i'll take it back see if me or Abby can inside it."

"I don't think even you could get inside that computer McGee, it is quite small." Ziva said, not realising what McGee meant.

McGee sighed. "It means hack into it Ziva, another expression."

"Why did you not just say that in the first place, we could have been gone by now?"

"How about we just leave now so we don't have to argue any more about wheather I can fit inside a computer?" McGee said wearily.

"Alright, I think we are finished, take computer and lets go." They both walked out, un aware of the binoculars trained onto them as they walked to the car and drove off.

* * *

"Abby! Abby!" Gibbs shouted as he tried to make himsefl heard over the ear splittering music roaring through the lab. As he reached the controller he switched off the music, startiling Abby.

"Abby, what have you got?" Gibbs asked

"Oh hey Gibbs, nothing much really." Abby responded.

"I came down here for nothing much?" Gibbs growled.

"Sorry Gibbs, the only thing I have managed to find is a name and address of your killer." Abby said, a sly smile appearing on her face.

"You've found him already Abs, who is he?"

"One James Stratford, owns a shop just 3 miles from Rock Creek Park. I found a partial print on the handle of the scalpel." The smile growing bigger on Abby's face.

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs planted a kiss on her cheek and walked out.

* * *

"DiNozoo! Get McGee and Ziva to meet us at this address, i'll get the car and see you out front." Gibbs shouted as he put a piece of paper infront of Tony, who was laid back in hs chair talking on the phone, then walked towards the elevator.

"Be right behind you boss!" DiNozzo shouted back, hanging up the phone then redialling a different number.

* * *

_There they all were, pulling up in two cars just minutes after I found the spot where I could watch them from. Ziva allowing McGee to drive meant I had beaten them here, I had known they would be here soon, maybe not this quickly but I knew that the print would've been found. It was all part of the plan, everything was part of the plan, and what the team would find when they burst through the door was part of the plan._

* * *

"I think I may have found another reason his fingerprints were all over the scalpel" McGee said, pointing to the shop's name.

"Stratford's Scalpels" Tony shouted. "How we doing this boss?"

"Actually I don't think he is here" Ziva said, holding up the closed sign.

"We're doing this carefully. McGee, go round back look for a back entrance, you two with me." Gibbs barked out orders.

The three agents moved up to the door, guns drawn as Tony opened the unlocked door.

"Why would a closed shop by unlocked?" Ziva said. No one responded as they moved through the front room, clearing the shop.

"You were wrong Ziva" Tony said, crouching down behind the counter. "He's here."


	4. Chapter 3

"Two bodies in two days, our hotel is filling up quick." Ducky exclaimed as he strode into the room. As he walked in both he and Palmer were greeted by the sight of a letter L spray painted quickly on to the wall opposite from the door.

"Boss I think this was where the security camera was!" McGee shouted from behind the counter, where he was peering in to a hole in the wall.

"Will we be able to see it without the camera McGee?" Gibbs asked as he crouched next to Ducky and Palmer besides the body.

"I don't think so, there is no screens that I have seen and the only thing these wires still in the wall connect to is the power sockets." McGee replied.

"Who is he?" Palmer asked as Ducky repeated the instinctive process of the time and cause of death.

"James Stratford, owner of Stratford Scalpels." Tony said.

"Why are we investigating this then if he has nothing to do with the navy?" Palmer asked.

"His prints were on a piece of evidence tied to the murder of the Petty Officer yesterday" Gibbs growled, obviously annoyed at the questions from Palmer.

"I would tentativly place the Time of Death at around 24 to 30 hours, however I can narow it down back at NCIS once I finish my thorough autopsy." Ducky said, interuppting Gibbs glare at the embarrassed Palmer.

"Is this the Cause of Death?" Gibbs asked, pointing to the wound left by a gunshot.

"I can certainly say with more confidence that the TOD that this is the Cause of Death."

"Alright thanks Duck" Gibbs said. "Ziva, get some samples of that paint to Abby once DiNozzo has finished shooting. McGee, see if you can find any street camera's looking towards the shop. Ride back with Ducky and Palmer if you need to."

"You don't think he killed the Petty Officer do you?" Tony asked once he had finished shooting.

"Do you?" Gibbs replied.

"Well, we have a reason for the prints being on the scalpel. The same signature for this murder is here, but different. However we can rule out a copycat because nothing about the signature was released. So maybe the killer brought the scalpel from here, explaining the print and then came back the day after when he knew the shop would be open to cover his tracks." Tony said.

"Which is why we need to camera's on this place." Gibbs said, obviously angry about having another death to deal with.

"Gibbs I have the paint and other evidence, shall we head back to NCIS?"

"No, you two head outside and look for any camera's with your eyes. If you find any phone McGee because I'm going to have him do something else while you two look. I'll head back and meet you back there once you are done."

"Ok Boss" Tony said as Gibbs walked out.

* * *

_Here he comes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself, unaware of the eyes trained on him as he strode purposely towards the NCIS car. I knew he was stumped, I knew that he was angry because after another kill they still had nothing. But that was the plan, soon he would realise though, realise the mistake he and his team made. They would pay, they would all pay._

_My next part was something which I had planned to add some excitement in to the plan. Tony and Ziva were walking up and down either side of the street as I stepped onto the pavement from round the corner, giving the impression I had only just arrived here. I walked up the street, seemingly minding my own business. As Agent DiNozzo got nearer I moved slowly across the pavement as he looked up, looking for something. Cameras probably. As he became within a foot away I quickly moved in to his path, making it look like an accident. "Sorry, didn't see you there."_

_"No worries, you wouldn't happen to know if this is normally a busy road would you?" Tony asked._

_"I don't think so, I use as a short cut if I'm running late for work." I replied, excited by the conversation._

_"Ok thanks" Tony said, walking past me and continuing the way I had come. And that was that, my first physical encounter with one of the team. He didn't know who I was, he didn't think I was important, just some clumsy idiot who couldn't see up a street. But he would soon learn who I was, just like the rest of them._

* * *

"McGee, get all the bank details linked to that shop. I want to know what was purchase in the last fortnight." Gibbs barked, as he walked through the squadroom with more coffee.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Did you catch him?" Abby asked as she skipped into the squadroom.

"No Abs, but we did double your work load. Another dead body, Tony and Ziva should have some evidence for you when they get back."

"Another one! was it the guy with the prints on the scalpel?"

"Yeah Abs, he owned a scalpel shop"

"Oh, well I'm getting a Caf Pow then i'll be in my lab." Abby informed, then skipped past both Gibbs and McGee.

* * *

"What you got Duck?" Gibbs asked as he moved out of the elevator and in to Autopsy.

"Not much Jethro, You havn't given me much time." Ducky replied as he proceeded to cut into James Stratford's stomach.

"We havn't got much time Duck."

"Well I have narrowed the Time of Death to between 11:00 and 1:00 yesterday. The two bullets both embedded themselves in the body, and have been sent up to Abby for analasis. However that is all I can give you for the moment."

"Alright, thanks Duck"

* * *

"What you got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I'm not sure if what I have is good or bad news." Abby said.

"Why?"

"First, I can tell you that the bullets are 9mm, and I can also tell you that I have another print."

"Abs, you know what happened last time you got a print." Gibbs said slowly.

"I know, I got it off the spray canister found inside the shop."

"Who?" Gibbs said, getting impatiant.

"This is the bad part, John Williams, works at the local DIY store. I phoned them and they confirmed that they sold spray paint canisters, and that he often works behind the counter. Hell of a coincidence considering what happened to the last guy whose prints were on something connected to this case."

"Yeah well I don't believe in coincidences Abs, address?"

"Already written it down, good luck O Great One."

"Thanks Abs"

* * *

_There he was, victim number 3. Walking without fear up the street a block away from his flat. He was about to die, it was all part of the plan. I followed him as he neared his flat, fumbiling as he reached for his keys inside his pocket. He finally reached his front door and opened it, he took one step inside before 3 silenced bullets ripped through his spine. He fell to the ground. I calmly walked up to the front door and closed it before posting a letter through the door, not addressed to John Williams, but to NCIS. Then I walked over to the other side of the road, and waited. It was all part of the plan._

* * *

**_Thanks to those who have reviewed. Glad it is making for good reading for some people. I know that the story is evolving quickly, but I don't want to bore you with too many background details so I hope you guys like it the way it is going. Just for the record, this is set before S8 but ignoring all that happened at the end of s7. Thanks guys and keep reading and reviewing!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is quite a short chapter, but it is necessarry for the devlopment of a character. It was also nice to have a chapter without a murder. **

* * *

"DiNozzo, Ziva with me!" Gibbs barked as he walked through the squadroom with another cup of coffee in his hand.

"Where two boss?" Tony asked. Instinctively grabbing his gear and following his boss with Ziva just a few steps behind.

"Abby got a print off the spray canister"

"Should I have Ducky on standby?" Tony asked, remembering what happened yesterday.

"Well, at the moment he has to be treated as a suspect" Gibbs said as the elevator doors shut in front of them.

* * *

_There they were, only 3 of them this time, McGee was obviously doing something else, probably something to do with computers. Gibbs, DiNozzo and David walked up towards the door and after 3 knocks from Gibbs, DiNozzo kicked down the door only for it to bounce back and almost hit him directly in the face. I had to laugh at that. Guns drawn I saw them enter the house, only Gibbs was in when he nearly stepped on the body. He crouched over it, checking the face to see who it was before sending DiNozzo and David to check the house. He then brought his phone out and presumably called Doctor Mallard._

_After an hour of evidence bagging, scene shooting and body probing they left, Gibbs drivng, Tony as passanger with Ziva and McGee in the back. McGee had arrived with Doctor Mallard and Palmer. I knew they would've seen the message, I wandered if they had already figured it out. As they left I waited a few minutes then I took out a phone and dialled._

* * *

"Mr Williams, this is NCIS we need to talk!" Gibbs shouted as he knocked on the door. "Williams open up!" After the third knock he gave Tony the order to kick it open. As he did so the door flung open, only to return and bounce millimeters infront of Tony before he stopped it. The three agents instinctively drew their guns and Gibbs stepped forward in to the house. He saw a big pool of a dark liquid inches from his foot and carefully stepped round the half open door. There he saw a man laying face down in a pool of blood. He crouched down, avoiding the blood and turned the head slightly where he saw that John Williams was dead. He signaled for Tony and Ziva to search the house. He then took out his phone and dialled Ducky.

"Duck we've got another body for you" Gibbs told Ducky the address and to bring McGee before he hung up. Waiting for Ducky and Palmer to arrive he went looking for his agents. He saw Tony searching the kitchen as Ziva came down the stairs.

"It's clear boss. No one else is here." Tony said as he closed one of many cupboards in the kitchen.

"He's giving us a trail, he wants us to follow it and he knows we will. We're doing excactly what he wants us to do." Gibbs growled, getting angrier by the the second.

"What choice do we have?" Tony said.

Soon after Ducky and Palmer arrived with McGee and they began investigating the body.

"Could you turn his side towards me so I can have a better look at his wounds."Ducky said.

"Yes doctor." Palmer turned the side towards Ducky, in doing so he spotted a small white envelop, blocked from view by the fallen body.

"Doctor" Palmer pointed at the envelop.

"Jethro, you might want to take a look at this." Ducky shouted through the house as he picked up the envelop. Gibbs walked over and took it. When he opened it a folded pice of paper fell out. Gibbs picked it up and un folded it. There in front of him was a big letter T, printed onto the paper.

"The killers changed his message" Tony came up from behind Gibbs.

After clearing up the scene the team left a few minutes after Ducky and Palmer had left with the body. Gibbs got in the drivers seat as his team squabbled for the passengner seat. Ziva eventually one after threatening to hurt the other two. Gibbs briefly smiled to himself at his teams childishness before his usual face returned. After a few minutes his phone rang. Gibbs picked it up to be greeted by an altered voice on the other line.

_"Not the best thing to see on a Monday morning is it, Special Agent Gibbs"_


	6. Chapter 5

_"Not the best thing to see on a Monday morning is it, Special Agent Gibbs"_

Gibbs couldn't get the voice out of his mind when he got back to the suqad room. McGee was busy tracing the call, Tony and Ziva were looking at the letters found at the crime scene and any connections between the victims. It was then that he stood up to go and see Ducky. However then he saw Director Vance standing at the balcony, staring at Gibbs with one of his many tooth picks in his mouth. Vance then turned once he saw Gibbs look at him and walked towards his office. Gibbs knew what this meant, and he quickly strode out of the squad room and up the stairs. After walking past MTAC it only took Gibbs a few more seconds before he walked right past the assistant and right in to Vance's office.

* * *

"Gibbs! I hear we have a third murder tied to this case" Vance said.

"News travels fast I see" Gibbs said, obviously impatient to get out and go see if Ducky or Abby had found anything.

"Are you suspecting a serial killer?" Vance asked.

"Same calling card, but all three murders have been different. One strangled, one shot twice in the stomach and the last one shot three times in the back. But we haven't released any of these details to the press so only the real killer and us know his calling card." Gibbs informed.

"Any luck figuring out this message?" Vance inquired.

"I've got DiNozzo and David working on it and the victims."

"You do realise that if there is another civillian murder tied to this case then I will have to bring in the FBI." Vance told Gibbs.

"As long as it's Fornell." Gibbs said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"What you got Duck." Gibbs asked, going straight from Vance's office to Autopsy.

"Shot three times in the back, died around midnight last night. There is not much else I can tell you though, the bullets have been sent up to Abby, again all of them were lodged in the body, this time in the spine. This killer seems to have a good shot Jethro."

"Yeah or maybe he was standing close to the victims." Gibbs said."Duck can you do another pyschological evaluations on this guys, I want your opinion on why he's changing. I'm going to see Abby"

"I'll have it done now." Ducky shouted behind Gibbs as he went through the doors and into the lift.

* * *

"Abby! Abby!" The loud music meant that Abby couldn't hear Gibbs and for the second time in three days Gibbs had to turn the music off to be heard. "What you got Abs."

"I have not got a print!" Abby said happily.

"Well what have you got." GIbbs said wearily.

"The bullets match the ones taken out of James Stratford, definately the same gun so probably the same killer. Also from the x-rays Ducky gave me and from the analasis of the bullets I can tell where the killer was standing. Right here" Abby points to the plasma where an animated man with a gun is standing on the pavement right outside the house.

"Good work Abs" Gibbs puts a Caf Pow on her desk and walks out.

* * *

"Boss I have a theory on the letters, it's pretty big though." McGee said urgently as Gibbs walks through the squad room to his desk.

"What is it McGee" Gibbs said impatiently, wondering why McGee was even working on the letters,

"I thought at first the letters might be initials, but I figured that at the rate he is going there is a good chance there will be more letters. However there is no word that starts with LLT so I went back to initials. That's when I realised boss." McGee said.

"I havn't got all day McGee" Gibbs growled, sipping coffee.

"The letters so far, L for Leon, the director. L for Leroy the boss and T for Tony the Senior Field Agent." McGee said.

"Third on the list, not bad" Tony said from his desk whilst grinning at Ziva.

"So what your saying McGee is the killer is sending a direct message to us?" Gibbs asked McGee, whilst glaring at Tony.

"If there is a next letter, and it is a T or Z then I think so."

"So we just wait?" Ziva asked.

"No, we find out who this guy is and where and if he is going to kill again. Tony, Ziva what do you have on the victims." Gibbs said.

"Petty Officer Susan Claire, not married, no kids stationed and lives at Quantico. No social life or close friends that we have found, although we did get hold of the parents and they said they would fly back when they could to organise a funeral." Tony informed.

"James Stratford, owner of Stratford Scalpels. Sold the scalpel used to carve the first message on Susan Claire the same day, and was killed the day later in his store with the security camera removed. After tracing his movements and the Petty Officer's there was no connection, never visited the same place and she has never brought any thing from his store." Ziva said.

"Was the scalpel brought with a credit card?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

"Cash, it was logged down in one of the books we found behind the counter. No name just item and price." Ziva replied.

"The final victim, John Williams. We got security tapes from the DIY store and we think we may have the first shot of our guy. This is the afternoon before the first murder, and John Williams is on counter 3. At 2:13 this man buys just one thing, spray paint. The same colour as well. John Williams scans it, thus getting prints on it, then gives it back to the man." Tony said.

"Is that the best shot you've got?" Gibbs asked.

"We sent it over to Abby but with the hat and glasses and the way he is turned all we know is that he has hair that can fit under a hat and that he's fairly tanned. Unfortunately there are no other camera's looking in that direction at that time" Tony said.

"Alright, I'll be up with Vance."

* * *

"Gibbs, didn't expect to see you back that quick, it's only been a couple of hours." Vance said as Gibbs opened the door and walked in.

"McGee has a theory, he thinks that the letters left at the scene are connected to us. L for Leon, L for Leroy and T for Tony." Gibbs informed.

"If he's right then we can expect more killings, but it also means this killer knew you would be investigating." Vance said.

"Well he did murder a Petty Officer, if he knew me at all he would know what to do to have me on the case." Gibbs said.

"Yes, but I want your team to be careful Gibbs, If McGee's right then there could be 5 more kills connected to your team, I want him stopped before then. I'm going to call the FBI, have Fornell on this case as well." Vance told Gibbs.

"If McGee's right then the next victims might be us." Gibbs said as he walks out for the second time that day.

* * *

_There he was, dropping off his daughter. All smiles and laughter, until he see's his ex wife. Then he says goodbye to his daughter and get's in his car and leaves. I follow him, it's easy because I know where he is going. I know everything, it's all part of the plan. Just like the man three cars in front of me, Tobias Fornell._

* * *

**So, any ideas who it is?**


	7. Chapter 6

_*Ping*_

The elevator opened as Fornell walked out of it and in to the NCIS squad room. "Wheres Gibbs?" Fornell asked the three agents who were all tapping away at their computers.

"Down with Ducky" Ziva told him. Fornell walked off, headed for the lift.

"What is he doing here?" Ziva asked, leaning over her desk.

"Two dead civillians, FBI has to get involved. I expect Gibbs asked for Fornell." McGee replied.

"As long as Slacks isn't here as well." Tony said.

"Sorry to dissapoint you DiNozzo" Said Agent Sacks as he appeared behind Tony.

* * *

"Duck, physch evaluation, what you got?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, after looking at the details of all 3 killings, I have managed to find out somethings about this killer. He is extemely methodical, he makes sure that there is no witnesses, and he only leaves behind evidence that he deems necessarry. In my view he certainly likes to be in complete control. The phone call he made to you, however short it was showed that he was there watching you. This shows that he needs to know everything, likes to see peoples reaction to his work. I also think that these killings have been planned for a long time, the prints, the evidence and the message are definately signs of planned killings."

"Do you think it's personal"

"I think if Timothy's theory is right, then this is most definately personal. The key to this will be finding out that message." Ducky informed Gibbs.

"Well lets find out this message then." Fornell said as he comes up behind Gibbs from the elevator.

"Fornell, nice of you to join us" Gibbs said. "Conference?"

"Let's go" Fornell said and they head towards the elevator.

"Cheers Duck"

* * *

The two agents entered the elevator, after a few seconds of going up Gibbs switches the emergency off button. "You heard about the case then"

"Unlike you Gibbs I actually switch on a TV once in a while, it's been all over the news. You Director called mine and assigned me to the case, I brought Agent Sacks with me."

Gibbs smiled. "That'll make DiNozzo happy."

"He's a good agent Gibbs, he might be a bastard at times but he's still a good agent."

"Have you heard about the message?" Gibbs asked.

"Not fully, I was with Emily when I got the call." Fornell said, obviously upset at losing time with his daughter.

"This is a big case Tobias, 3 dead already, possibly 4 if he continues his pattern."

"You think he's already killed again?"

"He leaves us something at each murder scene which leads us two the next one, the first two have been fingerprints of the victim, but Abby hasn't found any on evidence so far." Gibbs informed.

"You expect her to find something?" Fornell asked.

"If it's there she will" Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Gibbs! I found something" Abby said as Gibbs and Fornell walked in.

"What is it Abs, another print?" Gibbs asked.

"No, a hair, on the stamp. Waste of money, I mean why use a stamp if your going to post it through the letter box." Abby replied.

"Abby! Whose prints? The killers?" Gibbs asked.

"I ran the DNA through AFIS and got a match"

"Who?" Fornell asked.

"Petty Officer Michelle Lawson, works at Quantico, same as Susan Claire. And get this, she's been UA for 2 days."

"Anyone been round to her house?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope, report here says her CO called her house but no one answered." Abby informed.

"Alright, let's go." Gibbs said and walked out. "Thanks Abby!"

* * *

_There she was, Victim number 4, sat watching the TV in her house. Sat there as if she had nothing to worry about, she looked happy, that wouldn't last long. The back door was easy to pick, I slipped it open silently. I moved stealthily towards her house, she was still there, transifxed on some documentry about Pandas. I moved towards her, that was when she sensed me in the background. She turned around and instincively I jumped at her and wrestled her to the ground. I put both gloved hands around her neck, stopping any air flow. Her body got waeker, her face grew in panic. Then it all went limb, her eyes rolled back, she was dead. I dragged her away from the window, stuffed her in the shoe cupboard out of sight. It would take NCIS a couple of days to find her, I was sure of it, I had made the trail harder to follow, but it was all part of the plan._

* * *

"McGee, Ziva, Sacks, Go round back. DiNozzo with me and Fornell." Gibbs barked out orders as they approached the house.

"DiNozzo, kick it down" Gibbs ordered.

"There better not be a body on the other side again." Tony grunted. He kicked it down, wincing as he expected it to bounce back, but instead it just flew open, giving the three agents a view into the house. The three agents moved through the house, Fornell the living room, Gibbs and Tony upstairs. Ziva, McGee and Sachs moved through the kitchen and Dining Room.

"Nothing upstairs" Tony said as he and Gibbs came down the stairs.

"Gibbs! In here" Fornell shouted from the living room.

"What is it Tobias?" Gibbs asked as he walked in.

"See these marks here on the carpet, someone was dragged from this spot, out the living room" Fornell said.

"They go down the hall" McGee said from outside. "They stop at this cupboard here" McGee stood next to the cupboard

"Open it McGee" Gibbs said as they waited next to it. McGee opened it, a lifeless body fell slowly out, startiling Tony.

"Definately Michelle Lawson. Looks to have been dead for a while." Ziva said.

* * *

_I felt the excitement rise up in my body, Agent McGee was about to open the cupboard door. Only I knew what was on the other side. I was the one who had put it there. On Gibbs' insturctions McGee opened it, the body fell out, just as planned. It startled Agent DiNozzo, which I found amusing, but stopped myself laughing or smiling. I heard Ziva say that she had been dead for a while. Then I went over to Agent Gibbs. "Looks like we should call you ME"_

* * *

Gibbs saw the body fall out, he knew in his gut that the Petty Officer was dead as soon as Abby said her name an hour ago. Ziva confirmed that it was her, and that she had been dead for a while, probably two days Gibbs thought. He looked at Fornell, a grim expression on his friends face. Then another agent came up next to him. "Looks like we should call you ME" Agent Sacks said to Gibbs.

* * *

**So there you go, the killer is revealed. Dont worry though, The story still has much more to give, I haven't told Gibbs who the killer is yet. Anyone figured out why? Please Keep reading and reviewing :)**


	8. Chapter 7

"Boss!" McGee shouted from another room. Gibbs and Fornell moved together in to the already crowded bathroom with McGee and Tony. Gibbs looked past the two agents and saw what they were looking at. The letter Z had been written on the wall of the shower in dry blood.

"Is it the vic's?" Tony asked.

"There were no visible open wounds on the vic, just bruises." Gibbs replied.

"So whose is this then, one of the old vic's, or a future one?" McGee said, knowing that no one knew the answer yet.

"Don't know McGee, but it looks like your theory was right, the killer is after us." Gibbs said before walking out at the sound of Ducky and Palmer arriving outside.

* * *

"How did you get us lost on such a short journey Mr Palmer? It is only a few miles from the NCIS building to here." Ducky exclaimed as him and Jimmy Palmer walked in.

"That road was hidden Doctor, I didn't see it until we past it, then the map said that there was a back way but then it was closed." Palmer said, embarrassed.

"Yes well, let's concentrate on this for the moment, is this connected to the last three Jethro?" Ducky asked Gibbs.

"I'm afraid so Duck." Gibbs replied.

"What can you tell us Doctor?" Fornell said, crouching down beside Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer and the body.

"My preliminary Cause of Death would be strangulation, based on these bruises around the neck. I'd say the killer was on top of the victim before putting both hands around the next and tightening his grip, thus cutting of the air flow."

"Time of death Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Anywhere from forty five to fifty hours is the best I can do, how long has she been missing?" Ducky asked.

"Two days, looks like she was killed here and dragged in to this cupboard." Fornell said.

"The killer didn't want her to be found before you found the victim 3. He wants us to follow the trail, he's sending us a message." Gibbs said.

"Then why kill this one first?" Agent Sacks asked, briefly pausing his work in the living room.

"He needed the hair sample." Tony said, coming in to the hall from the hall, followed closely by McGee. "Boss you might want to take a look at this" McGee passes an evidence bag to Gibbs. A severed big toe is inside.

"I think it's the paint brush, we found it inside the toilet roll holder, had blood on it. We're dealing with a sick bastard here boss." Tony informed.

"Make sure you have a sample of blood as well, then take McGee and Ziva and head back" Gibbs said.

* * *

_The three agents had left, taking useless evidence with them. They had fooled for the plan, just like I knew they would. It would delay them for a few hours at least. It excited him that he was this close to them and yet they still had no idea, even Special Agent Gibbs, or his boss Tobias Fornell. They would both get what was coming to them, just like the rest of the team._

* * *

"Abby did you get anything off the toe or the blood?" McGee asked as he walked through in to the lab.

"No, I got no matches from the DNA, and none of the bodies from local coroners were missing any toes. Neither of these are going to give you any evidence." Abby said, obviously stressed at the long week her and everyone else was having.

"So the evidence was basically useless?" McGee said, dissapointed yet relieved at the possibilty the killer might not yet of killed his next victim.

"Well it's certainly not going to get you any names" Abby said, turning to face McGee. "Sorry"

"Not your fault Abs, the killers playing with us" McGee said, turning and heading out.

"Be careful McGee!" Abby shouted out after him.

* * *

"Gibbs! Fornell! Upstairs" Vance ordered as The two agents entered the squad room, Sacks had been sent back to FBI to follow leads from there. The two agents headed upstairs, following the director down the hall towards his office. When they got there Vance sat down, addressing Gibbs and Fornell. "I've heard the details of the fourth victim, and the rate the bodies are coming in I've decided to give you some more help. Agents Gibbs, Fornell meet Special Agent Mary Parker." A small blonde women got up from one of the chairs behind the three men and offered her hand to Fornell. "Agent Parker has been recently been transferred from San Diego, you need every available help on this one Gibbs, we don't know how long this is going to last."

Gibbs, gave Parker his usual welcome stare then proceeded to walk out. "You are the Director. I guess I don't have a choice." He said, before opening the door and walking out.

"Is he usually-" Parker began.

"A bastard?" Fornell said. "Dont worry, so am I, you will get used to it" Before following Gibbs out the door. Parker gave Vance a worried look before following them out.

* * *

"DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee this is Special Agent Parker, she will be with us for the remainder of the investigation. The director doesn't think we're capable of handling it ourselves." Gibbs looks up, glaring at Vance who is now watching the team from the balcony outside MTAC. "Parker, thats your desk there, I assume the Director briefed you on the case?"

"Yes sir."

Gibbs glared at her, "Don't call me sir"

"Ok, yes Gibbs"

"Good, go with Ziva, talk to Lawson's CO." Gibbs ordered, recieving a look of Ziva before the two agents walked out. "DiNozzo"

"Yeah boss?" Tony, obviously distracted as he watched the two agents head for the lift.

"Stop staring and start working."

"On it boss"

"Good, come on Tobias let's go see Abby" Gibbs said, before him and Fornell headed for the elevator.

* * *

"Gibbs! I got another print." Abby said as the agents walked in. " I got it off the victim's clothing."

"Whose is it Abs?" Gibbs said.

"Georgia Simpson, works as a swimming teacher at the leisure centre. Couldn't find anything that linked her to the other vics. Heres her address."

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs said.

"Don't thank me, thats probably the next victim." Abby muttered as the two agents walked out.

* * *

_So, here we were again, the trees shivering in the wind, leaves falling to the ground under the pressure from the gusts of wind swirling around in the air. There was only two people stupid enough to walk through these woods on a night like tonight, the victim, and me. The woman walked briskly through the fading path, seemingly in a hurry. This was good, I thought, just like the first victim, she didn't seemed to notice as I steathily took a shortcut through the spaced out trees and bushes next to the path. As I neared the path again, I saw her appear through the fog, she was getting closer. She still didn't notice though, nobody ever did. Then finally, as she walked past the trees I saw slight hesitation as her senses picked up, this was the moment. I jumped out quickly and quietly, arm around her neck forcing her to the ground. She struggled but she was too weak, her knees gave way and she crumbled to the ground like crushed biscuits. After mere seconds the woman became lifeless and her body flopped face first onto the gravel path. After a few more seconds of maing sure she was dead, I took out my large scalpel and began carving out the letter T - something so small yet so significant, something that signifies a new part of my killing spree._


	9. Chapter 8

"Nothing here Gibbs, we have checked everywhere" Fornell said. Him, Gibbs and Tony had checked the whole house of Georgia Simpson.

"Call McGee, tell him to put out a BOLO" Gibbs said urgently. Tony pulled out his phone, and dialled McGee. After a few seconds he shut the phone back down, a grim look appearing on his face.

"Metro PD have already found Georgia Simpson boss, a jogger found her dead on the Rock Creek Park trail this morning." Tony informed.

* * *

_There they were, Gibbs, Fornell and DiNozzo walked down the wooded trail that approached the lifeless body In front of me and Agent McGee. They were talking to a Park Ranger who was filling them in. McGee was busy searching the bushes closet to the body, I knew that he knew what this body represented, he had already seen the big T I had cut in to the back of Georgia Simpson. Fornell approached me and asked "What have we got Sacks?"_

* * *

Gibbs braked hard, parking next to the vehicle McGee had drove here and a Park Ranger vehicle, he guessed that the FBI car was Sacks, and he saw the agent up the other end of the path, knelt near the body. The Park Ranger strode up to them and announced himself as Tom Jerry. Gibbs glared at the smiling DiNozzo, daring him to make a joke. Then he went on ahead, spotting McGee in the grass, looking at something he had found. Gibbs went over to his agent. "What you got McGee?"

"I think we may have just got our first piece of evidence we weren't meant to find." McGee said as he pulled a small piece of ripped clothing from the ground.

"I wouldn't jump to any conclusions McGee, have you called Ziva and Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah Ziva and Agent Parker are finishing with the CO then they will be over and Ducky is on his way, I don't think even Palmer can get lost, he was only here a week ago." McGee said, smiling as he got up from the grass.

"Good work McGee" Gibbs said, making McGee smile even more. Over by the body, Fornell was talking to Sacks. Gibbs still wasn't sure about Agent Sacks, he hadn't worked with him for 3 and a half years, when a female serial killer had framed her husband and then killed him. He knew that Sacks and DiNozzo disliked each other, especially as Sacks wanted to put him in jail almost as much as the person that actually did - Charles 'Chip' Sterling. Gibbs was pulled away from his memories as he heard Ducky telling Palmer about something that probably happened a thousand years ago. McGee was right, Palmer hadn't got once for lost.

"Victim number 5?" Ducky mummered, approaching the body.

"Hold on Doctor Mallard, Gibbs, I want my ME in on this one. It is a civillian." Fornell said, interuppting Ducky.

"Ducky has handled all four of the other autopsies, and he will continue to do so. When did you turn in to such a bastard?" Gibbs said, glaring at Fornell.

"When I met you on Air Force One" Fornell said, grinning at Gibbs. Fornell was referring to the first time the two had met, when Gibbs had taken over FBI's investigation and ended up saving the president. "This is a joint investigation here Gibbs, I don't care if it's 5 agents against 2. I still want a report for my ME to check over, it can't hurt."

"You can have that Fornell, but Ducky does the Autopsy. They deserve it, it's the first time him and Palmer havn't gotten lost." Gibbs said, grinning at the ME assistant.

"When did you turn in to such a bastard Gibbs?" Fornell said.

"I think it was when I met DiNozzo" Gibbs said.

"I heared that boss!" Tony shouted from the wooded area.

"Time of death is around midnight last night, Cause is definately strangulation. This is almost identical to the first Jethro, but netherless I will have a full report when we return, fetch the gurney Mr Palmer."

"Yes Doctor"

* * *

Back at NCIS, DiNozzo, Ziva, Parker and Sacks were in the squad room, Gibbs and Fornell again up with Vance.

"DiNozzo, do you ever do any work?" Sacks asked, leaning over small wall adjacent to Tony's desk.

"Well, Agent Slacks, here at NCIS, we like to have a thing called a sense of humour. It helps us get along with each other, but then, I guess your not used to that are you" Tony said, doing his best to wind up the FBI agent.

"Well actually DiNozzo, as nice as it is to talk to you, I have more important to talk to, such as the Director of the FBI. So I will see you later." Agent Sacks said, picking up his suit jacket and walking off towards the lift.

"Director of FBI" Tony snickered, with Ziva laughing at him.

"You really dislike him don't you Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Well, Ziva, he did try to send me to jail."

* * *

"Gibbs, are we any closer to finding anything on this guy?" Vance asked, getting impatient.

"McGee found a piece of clothing next to the scene, Abby is trying to match it to a paticular clothing, but currently all we have is a part of a tanned cheek to match the killer with, which hardly narrows down the suspect list. However, with all due respect Director if you keep calling me up here then we are never going to get anywhere" Gibbs informed, before storming out."

"Agent Fornell, make sure Gibbs doesn't get himself killer. I have a bad feeling about this one. I'm heading home now though, maybe you should all do though same."

"As Agent Gibbs said, we have no leads except a small part of a cheek, and with the personal message involved with this case, I think we will all be staying here until this is solved." Fornell said, before following Gibbs out the door.

* * *

Abby was down in her lab with McGee, who was trying to find a connection between the victims. "McGee, what do you think the next message will be, I mean now he has got through the whole team."

"Not necessarrily Abs, I mean he started with Vance, for all we know the nect message could be an A for you or a D for Ducky."

"But if it's not, then he might actually go on to the real thing" Abby said, obviously worried.

"Don't worry, no one is going to get to any of us, especially the Director"

"Oh, McGee, I got a hit"

* * *

_The Director of NCIS got out of his car and headed towards his house, I was keeping my distance, careful not to be reconized. He opened the door and I saw his wife, Jackie smiling as he came in. The plan was evolving, and yet I wasn't even half way through. Someone was about to suffer, anger built up inside me, I undid my seat belt, got out the car and started walking._


	10. Chapter 9

_The roar of a big SUV sounded as it rounded the corner, in to Vance's road. I dove back in to the car, driving quickly away. I was angry at myself, this was not part of the plan, I was getting to excited, to confident. I should've never been at Vances house in the first place._

* * *

"Abby! Why did you call me down here?" Gibbs said as he walked in.

"I got a hit off the clothing Gibbs, I know where it was sold" Abby said excitedly.

"Where?" Gibbs said, getting impatient already.

"It's an expensive suit, sold only at high range stores. I called them, only one of them has sold any in the past week. Here's the address." Abby said.

"Good work Abs" Gibbs said, planting a Caf-Pow on her desk before heading out with Fornell, who had been silently standing behind Gibbs, listening to the conversation.

"Be careful Gibbs!" Abby shouted, as McGee appeared from Abby's office section.

"Better catch up with Gibbs, you could of told me he was coming Abby"

"Well you should of knowm McGee, Gibbs always appears when I get something." Abby this time shouted at McGee as he walked quickly out the way Gibbs and Fornell had gone seconds earlier.

* * *

"Tony, Ziva, McGee, go to this address, it's where the suit that piece of clothing was ripped from was brought, get the tapes and see if you can get a picture of our guy." Gibbs ordered.

"On it boss" Tony said, grabbing his gear and heading for the elevator, Ziva just a few steps behind.

"Parker, with me and Fornell" Gibbs barked, turning to face the agent sat at the makeshift desk. She got up and followed the two older and more senior agents to the elevator.

"Where are we going Gibbs?" Parker asked, despite working for the team for 24 hours straight now, the only person she had managed a proper conversation with was Ziva.

"Autopsy" Gibbs said as he pushed the button that would take the lift to Autopsy.

* * *

"What you got Duck?" Gibbs asked as he strode into Autopsy.

"The autopsy has confirmed my earlier hypothosis. The bruises around the neck area are all but identical to the ones on the first vic, the attack would have been very similar." Ducky informed.

"So the cause of death was strangulation?" Agent Parker said from her postion behind Gibbs and Fornell.

"Yes, sorry I didn't catch your name?" Ducky asked, looking up at the agent.

"Special Agent Parker, I'm working with the team for the remainder of this case, recently transferred from San Diego" Parker said to Ducky.

"Ahh... I'm Doctor Mallard, but you can just call me Ducky, everyone else does." Ducky smiled at the agent.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said as he headed for the lift.

* * *

"Excuse me" McGee said as they looked for the manager of the store.

"Yes?" One of the employees said.

"Could you tell me where the manager is" Ziva said.

"Can I ask why you want the manager?" The employee asked.

"NCIS" Said Tony, holding up the badge. "We are here in connection with a current investigation."

"Alright, I'll go get him, I will be back in a minute." The employee walked off. A few minutes later he came back with an older man, dressed in an expensive looking suit. "What do you want?"

"We need your security tapes from the last week." Tony said bluntly.

"Why?" The manager asked.

"Sorry, but we can't discuss details of any ongoing investigation." Ziva said.

"Being a high end store we have a lot of cameras, do you want all the tapes?"

"Yes, it is very important."

"Ok, Jack call security, tell them to bring them down." The manager told the employee.

"Yes sir." The employee walked off again, this time to the counter we're he picked up a phone. After a brief conversation he hung up. "Should be with you in a moment."

"Thank you" Ziva said.

* * *

"Abby, did you get the tapes?" Gibbs asked as he walked in to the lab.

"Oh hey Gibbs. Just watching them now" Abby replied, as Gibbs walked up to the plasma. "Someone's in the store now, this is 3 days ago. He's picked up that suit Gibbs, this could be our guy. If he turns around we could get a look at his face."

"Is that definately the suit?"

"It's where it is hung up, according to Ziva who saw it in the shop." Both of them watched the screen as the man turned around and headed to the till. After making sure he brought the suit Abby froze the screen. "There you go Gibbs."

"Abs, this guy is completely white, the guy on the camera buying the spray paint was tanned." Gibbs said, wondering if this case would ever get better.

"I'll run a facial recognision software. See if he is in the navy." Abby drags the face features on to a new screen and starts the test.

"How long Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I dont know Gibbs, could take a while-" Abby began.

*DIng* *Ding* *Ding* Abby's computer started beeping. A positive identification showed up on the screen.

* * *

_I followed him as he left the store, suit folded up in the bag. He drove for a few miles then entered a large driveway with a big house in the background. The man entered the house, I waited on the other side of the street for a while. Then a woman left the house, presumably the wife. She drove away in a new looking Porsche. After a couple more minutes of waiting I made my move. I put on a pair of latex gloves, moved up the driveway and up on to a large porch. I knocked on the door and got an answer a few seconds later. The same man I had followed answered. Without hesitation I pulled out my silenced pistiol and put three shots in his chest. I walked in the house and shut the door. As I walked past I saw small signs of life in the body on the floor. I put another bullet in his head to finish him off, then headed upstairs where I saw the suit hanging up on a door. I removed it and carried it back down the stairs, ignoring the now lifeless body I opened the door and walked out. The next stage had been completed, the order had been mixed up again, but it was necessarry. It was all part of the plan._


	11. Chapter 10

"It's definately Mike Johnson boss, fingerprints match." McGee said. After getting the positive identification of Abby, the team, along with Fornell and Sacks had arrived at the house, only to find the man who had brought the suit dead.

"Gibbs, over here!" Ziva shouted, crouched next to the victims car. Gibbs and Fornell came over There, on the side of the car, a big letter A had been keyed on.

"This probably means Abby" Ziva said.

"You think, Ziva" Tony said, walking over.

"It also means that he is after the whole team" Gibbs said, before walking back over to the body to join Ducky and Palmer who had just arrived.

"There was me thinking that you had gained some sense of direction after last time, and you end up drving completely the wrong way." Ducky exclaimed at an embarrassed Palmer.

"You sure you want our ME to do this one Toibas?" Gibbs asked sarcasticly.

"That's a funny one Gibbs, must of taken you a while to come up with that one." Fornell replied, a sly smile appearing on his face.

"Time of death would be around 30 hours ago, a few hours before the last victim we found. My preliminary cause of death is the three gunshot wounds in the chest, but I will confirm it back at NCIS. Go and fetch the gurney Mr Palmer." Ducky said, seemingly bored of saying that every day, as he pretty much had done for the past week and a half.

"Yes Doctor" Palmer replied before getting up and heading back down on to the drive towards the medical van.

"How does a marine have so much money?" Tony asked, mesmerised by the size of the house.

"His brother owned a multi-million pound company before he died of a heart attack, all his money went to our vic because he was the only relative, however he decided to stay in the marines any way." McGee informed.

"McGee, DiNozzo, wait here until the tow truck arrives then follow it back to NCIS, see if you can find any trace of the suit, or anything else that ties him to our case. And no jumping in the swimming pool out back" Gibbs ordered.

"There's a swimming pool out back?" Tony said. "I would be happy to stay here boss"

"DiNozzo if I find out you've been in that pool you wont be coming back to NCIS" Gibbs growled, glaring as he left with ZIva, Parker, Sacks and Fornell.

* * *

Back at NCIS, Ziva and Parker were digging up background on the vic, tracing his last movements whilst Gibbs and Fornell were with Ducky, Sacks had dissapeared back to FBI again, whilst Abby was processing evidence in her lab.

"So, Special Agent Parker, what made you want to transfer to Washington?" Ziva asked.

"My family just moved here, they had been living in England since I moved out fifteen years ago, I decided it would be good to move down here with them." Parker replied.

"Pretty big first case" Ziva said.

"I know, I was shocked when I met Director Vance and he told me the case I would be assigned to I was surprised, are all the stories about Gibbs true?" Parker asked.

"Well, you have been here now for five days, what do you think?" Ziva said, looking up briefly from her keyboard.

"Well I have been home once in five days, so the working 24/7 story is pretty much true. I have eaten the equivalent of two meals so that is also true. It must be pretty bad working with him all the time" Parker said.

"DiNozzo's not that bad Parker" Gibbs said, walking in with Fornell from behind the agent, making her jump.

"Oh cheers boss" Tony said cheerfully, as he and McGee arrived back from the crime scene.

"DiNozzo, is the car downstairs in the garage?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Abby's with it now, she didn't look to cheerful though." Tony said.

"Well it is hardly surprising Tony, it does have her initial on it left by the killer" Ziva said.

"McGee, Ziva, Parker, I want you tracing all our victim's movements up to a week before they were killed, look for anyone who appears twice in cameras. DiNozzo, with me and Fornell, we are going to see Abby" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

"Right behind you boss" Tony said as he followed the Gibbs and Fornell towards the lift, leaving McGee, Ziva and Parker tapping away at their computers.

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted, as he pulled the forensic scientist out from under the car.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted back, she stood up, a rare glum expression on her face.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, there is nothing on the car Gibbs, no fingerprints, no hair samples, no nothing. I've searched the whole car Gibbs, it was wiped clean." Abby said.

"Are you alright Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"No Gibbs, My initial is on that car." Abby said.

"Abby, if we are not fully concentrated on this one then the next victim could have Ducky's initial on them" Gibbs said, staring at Abby.

"Sorry Gibbs" Abby said.

"Don't worry Abs, although you might want to check the car again" Gibbs said before walking back towards the elevator. Abby turned around and saw a Caf-Pow on top of the car.

"No way Gibbs, how do you do it" Abby muttered to herself, smiling.

* * *

_The next victim walked casually up the street, obviously not fazed by warnings of a killer on the loose. I don't know why this guy was the next victim, but is arrogance and cockiness just seemed to send out one of those vibes. I knew that at the end of this street he would turn in to an alleyway that was almost always abandoned, if this was the case, he would become the next victim. A few seconds past, he reached the alleyway and turned. I followed him quietly, hiding in the shadows. After he reached the darkest part of the alley, where overgrown trees leaned over the adjoining walls. I pulled out my pistol, took aim at the man then shot, twice. Two bullets in to the back and when in the head. He was dead before he hit the floor. Then I quickly pulled a handful of leaves from a tree and formed the letter D next to the body._


	12. Chapter 11

Gibbs arrived back at the squad room where McGee, Ziva and Parker were still tapping away at their computers.

"Got anything yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No not yet boss, but using receipts and tickets amongst other thins I have managed to find a lot of cameras around Washington where our vics have been up to a week before the first murder. Unfortunately there are a lot of them, we are only up to two days before the first kill. With more people it might go quicker but I doubt it will make much difference." McGee informed, pointing at the security tapes on each plasma as well as the ones on each individual screen the three agents were sat at.

"Tony, help them, we need to try and stop the next kill" Gibbs ordered. At that moment, Gibbs' personal cell rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs" He answered.

_"Delaware Avenue." An automated voice said on the other end of the line, before hanging up._

"Tobias you might want to follow me, Special Agent Parker you as well, the rest of you, keep working on that." Gibbs growled, pointing at the plasma as he headed towards the lift alongside Fornell and a confused Parker.

"Who do you think was on the phone?" Ziva asked, looking at her co workers.

"Dont know, didn't sound like a normal voice." McGee said.

"Gibbs did seem in a hurry once he hung up, and it was a very short call." Tony said.

"An address maybe, another dead body." McGee said.

"But why would he take Parker instead of me?" Tony said, looking upset.

"Maybe Gibbs thinks that she is better than you Tony" Ziva said, taunting her co worker.

"He might think that for you Ziva, but I am Gibbs' senior field agent."

"Whatever you say Tony."

* * *

Gibbs, after explaining the call to Fornell and Parker in the car, and telling Fornell to call Sacks as well, Gibbs pulled up at the start of Delaware Avenue, right behind the already parked FBI car that belonged to Sacks. The three agents got out and met up with the FBI agent on the pavement.

"What are we doing here Tobias?" Sacks asked Fornell. After Fornell explained, the four agents walked up the street, looking for the reason they had been brought here.

"Gibbs" Parker said, pointing down a large alleyway that you couldn't see all the way down becuase of the large, overgrown trees sprouting over the walls from the gardens either side of the alleyway. However, an outline of what could of been a body caught Parker's eye, and she led the other four agents down the alleyway. As they got nearer they could all see that it was a body, laying life less on the ground. Parker rushed over to it.

"Woah, hold on there Parker, watch your step." Gibbs shouted, just stopping Parker from stepping on a bunch of leaves laid just in front of the body. Gibbs walked over to them and crouched to get a better look, because there had been no wind for a while, the leaves had not moved, and Gibbs could clearly see the letter D they had formed. "Definately the same guy, got a letter D here" Gibbs said to Fornell.

"D? Whose initial is that?" Sacks said, joining the agents.

"Doctor Mallard, his first name is Donald." Fornell explained to his agent. "Agent Sacks, why don't you go knock on the houses next door to this alley way, see if anyone heard anything."

"On it Tobias" Sacks said, before standing up and leaving, not noticing the pair of suspicious eyes watching him as he left.

"Speaking of Doctor Mallard, you better call him" Fornell said.

"Nah, I'm feeling nice today Fornell, you can have your ME do this one" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs your never feeling nice" Fornell replied, causing Agent Parker to smile. Which both agents noticed.

"Yeah well I was this morning when I sent Ducky and Palmer home to get some rest." Gibbs said, staring at Fornell.

"Jeez Gibbs you were nice to someone, you should of filmed it, probably could have sold that video for millions it's so rare." Fornell said, grinning as he pulled out his phone.

"Tobias, Agent Gibbs! you might want to take a look at this." Agent Sacks shouted from the other end of the alley way. Tobias hung up, Gibbs instructed Parker to stay with the body befoe the two agents walked up to Sack.

Inside the house, Sacks led the way upstairs and in to the bedroom, where a man lay in a pool of blood in his bed. As well as that a big letter J had been scrawled on to the wall behind the bed. "He hasn't been dead long I don't think, I think some of the blood might still be wet." Sacks said.

"Dammit Gibbs, two at a time, he's getting confident now." Fornell said.

After a couple of hours of Gibbs and Parker clearing up the alleyway murder while Fornell and Sacks did the home murder, it was confirmed by the FBI ME that the deaths had only been minutes apart.

"Alright, let's head back." Gibbs said, collecting the evidence and heading for the car.

* * *

*Ping*

Walking out the elevator, Gibbs saw his three agents sat at there desks motionless. He walked in to the squad room and saw that they were all asleep, the plasma still running the security tapes. Gibbs whistled loudly, waking them all up with a start.

"You three, double homicide with Ducky's and Palmers initials on, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. For now, go home. We're not going to get anything done like this. Parker, you can go to. Tobias, Agent Sacks, you might as well go to. We'll continue in the morning." Gibbs ordered, all the agents except Fornell left for the elevator in a hurry, not waiting for Gibbs to change his mind.

"I take it you are going as well Gibbs?" Fornell asked once the other agents had gone.

"Sure Tobias, what am I going to do here on my own." Gibbs said, before getting up and heading to the lift with Fornell.

* * *

The clock read 3:00:00 am, yet Gibbs was still hammering away at his new boat, he had successfully got the case of his mind, if only for a few minutes. Then the phone rang.

"Gibbs!" A voice sounded down the line.

"Abby?" Gibbs said, confused.

"I got a print!" Abby said excitedly.

"What are you still doing up."

"Long story Gibbs, but you are not going to like who this print belongs too."

"Who?"

* * *

_The house appeared in the distance, right on the end of the street. All the lights were off. The agent was obviously taking advantage of the break Gibbs had given them. I approached the house from the back, I knew where the bedroom was, I had already been in this house twice this week. This kill hadn't been part of the plan, but it was now necessarry, and also it would rock the rest of team Gibbs. She had been checking up on me, I had opened her laptop on my first visit, saw that she had been tracking my movements against the times of the murders. She had to be stopped. I slowly, silently and stealthily made my way in to the bedroom. There she was, the agent fast asleep. I had been expecting some sort of challange, but as I got nearer she still did not stir. I watched her for a few seconds, watching her take her last breaths. Then, I struck, the knife plunged deep in to her throat. This would be personal. her eyes flew open, but she could not speak, after another two stabs in to her stomach she went limb, blood was everywhere. She was dead. I took out a small paintbrush and dipped it in to the blood that was now dripping onto the floor. I wrote four letters on to the wall, this one was personal. The other letters were just a sub plots. The L for Leon, L for Leroy, T for Tobias, Z for Ziva, T for Tim, A for Abby and the D and J for Donald and Jimmy. But this one was different, this one was most definately personal, and I was loving it. After a few minutes I was finshed. I walked out, leaving the dead agent laying there on the bed._

* * *

**If this is maybe a bit too violent I apologise, I wrote this straight after two straight fixed games on Fifa. :) Anyone want to take a guess at the agents name, you'll find out tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay in this posting, been very busy last 48 hours, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

"Gibbs!" A voice sounded down the line.

"Abby?" Gibbs said, confused.

"I got a print!" Abby said excitedly.

"What are you still doing up."

"Long story Gibbs, but you are not going to like who this print belongs too."

"Who?"

Abby grimaced, before she said. "Special Agent Mary Parker"

"She was at the crime scene Abs" Gibbs said, cursing Parker for breaking rule number 2.

"But Gibbs, you said she was never inside the house of the second homicide." Abby said.

"She wasn't, is that where you got the print?" Gibbs asked, his gut churning out different scenarios of how it got there.

"Yep, on the t-shirt from the vic. Is she the killer Gibbs?" Abby said.

"Maybe" Gibbs thought, then his gut started churning again. "Or she's the next victim! Damn it Abby I need an Address!" Gibbs shouted, running up his basement stairs. After Abby gave him the address he called Tony and told him to get the team to meet him outside Parker's house.

* * *

After drivng fifteen miles in eight minutes Gibbs drifted in to a makeshift parking space, almost crashing in to Tony who was pulling up at the same time from the other end of the street. They both got out the car, Tony walked over.

"Where's the other two DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"They were both asleep, took me a couple of calls to get them out of bed but as soon as I told them the situation they were both up and getting ready, should be here in a minute. Do we wait?" Tony informed.

"No, we need to move now." Gibbs whispered, as they moved up towards the front door. "Don't bother knocking" Gibbs said. Tony kicked it down and they entered the pitch black bungalow, Gibbs turned his torch on and they headed towards the living room and kitchen.

"Clear" Tony whispered. Gibbs shone his torch down the hall to a closed door, Gibbs nodded towards it and the two agents started moving towards it. They got to the door and Tony edged it open. They saw it was the bedroom and opened the door fully, Gibbs shone the torch towards the bed.

"Shit!" Was all Tony could manage.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted from behind them. Tony and Gibbs turned round, only to be faced by Ziva and McGee.

"Dont worry it's us" Tony said.

"Is it bad?" McGee asked, walking towards Tony and Gibbs. Instead of answering Gibbs just flicked the light switch, revealing to all of them the full extent of what had happened. Parker had been stabbed in the neck, half of her face was un recocnisable becuase of the amount of blood was on it, there was also a big pile of blood around the area of her stomach. The agents were even more shocked when they saw what was written on the wall. Parker's blood had been used to write TONY, blood still dripping down the wall.

"The killer has changed his signature, this time he has actually wrtten a name." Ziva said, moving closer to the bloody crime scene.

"Yeah, but why mine?" Tony said.

"McGee! Call Ducky and Palmer, tell them to go to NCIS, get their stuff then come here. I'll call Fornell. DiNozzo, Ziva, I want this treated like any other crime scene." Gibbs barked orders at his team, before opening his bag and pulling out four pairs of latex gloves, a polaroid camera and evidence bags.

"On it boss" McGee said, putting on a pair of gloves before calling the two Medical Examiners.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Ducky and Palmer arrived, walking through a crowded house which was now filled with FBI agents, Metro PD, Gibbs, Tony, McGee and ZIva.

"The body has not been touched Duck, thanks for getting out of bed and doing this, both of you" Gibbs said, showing rare signs of being a little shaken up.

"No problem Jethro, It is always terrible to lose one of our own, even more so when they are someone you know. Are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"I'm fine Duck, it's Tony who I am not sure about." Gibbs said, nodding towards the bedroom where Tony was taking pictures of the scene.

"Why?" Palmer asked.

"You'll see when you go in." Gibbs said.

* * *

_This was how I always dreamed it, over 20 law enforcement officers were here, all because of me. The best thing was Tony's face, he had seen the writing on the walls and the effect was better than I had expected. The two NCIS Medical Examiners had arrived at last, making the bedroom even more crowded, despite most of the officers searching the other parts of the house. Not that they would find anything, there was nothing to find. I thought this could not get any better. I was proven wrong though, when NCIS Director Leon Vance walked in, now it really had got exciting._

* * *

"Time of death Duck?" Gibbs asked, standing next to the ME as he stuck the liver probe in to Parker.

"I would estimate at around two hours ago." The ageing ME predicted.

"And cause?" Gibbs asked.

"I can see no reason not to say multiple stab wounds, I would also predict that the one to the neck was not fatal" Ducky said.

"That one was to stop her making a sound" McGee said.

"Gibbs! I need a quick word, now" A voice said from the door. Gibbs turned around, staring in to the eyes of Director Vance.

* * *

**1 Day Later**

_The brunette, tanned female had jogged this route since her return to America about a year ago. I had completely blocked my face with glasses, a hat and a scarve and set off running the opposite way to the woman when I saw her appear 200 metres away down the other end of the final stretch of the path. Once we were about eighty metres away I put my hand in my jacket pocket and grabbed hold of the sharp blade in there. As she approached I got ready to strike. She was now just a couple of feet away, I moved in to her path, accidently on purpose knocking in to her. That was when the knife came out, going deep in to her stomach. She staggered back, going straight in to the trees behind her. I heard and saw her collapse on the grass. I walked over to her and pulled out the knife, before stabbing her twice again, just to make sure. I didn't bother leaving I message, it would be quite clear what it was. I smiled as I jogged back onto the path, no one else in sight._


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks you for the continuous reviews. Sorry for the delayed update that I know you have been waiting for, but here it is at last.**

* * *

_The brunette, tanned female had jogged this route since her return to America about a year ago. I had completely blocked my face with glasses, a hat and a scarve and set off running the opposite way to the woman when I saw her appear 200 metres away down the other end of the final stretch of the path. Once we were about eighty metres away I put my hand in my jacket pocket and grabbed hold of the sharp blade in there. As she approached I got ready to strike. She was now just a couple of feet away, I moved in to her path, accidently on purpose knocking in to her. That was when the knife came out, going deep in to her stomach. She staggered back, going straight in to the trees behind her. I heard and saw her collapse on the grass. I walked over to her and pulled out the knife, before stabbing her twice again, just to make sure. I didn't bother leaving I message, it would be quite clear what it was. I smiled as I jogged back onto the path, no one else in sight._

* * *

**1 Day Earlier**

"Gibbs! I need a quick word, now" A voice said from the door. Gibbs turned around, staring in to the eyes of Director Vance.

"Great" Gibbs muttered, following Vance through the door. They squeezed through a crowded hall way, out the front door and on to the drive way.

"What is it Leon?" Gibbs asked, wanting to get back with his team.

"Do I really need to tell you Gibbs, one of our agents has been killed by a serial killer, another one of our agents has their name on the wall of the crime scene. SecNav is threataning to hand this full investigation if we don't get a result soon Gibbs." Vance said.

"My team can't find what isn't there Leon" Gibbs said.

"I appreciate that Gibbs, but SecNav is another matter. I would say you have about 48 hours before the FBI gets the lead." Vance said, before heading further down the drive and in to his car. Gibbs glared at the car as it head away from the house, before turning back towards his crime scene.

"DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva are we done?" Gibbs asked, walking in to the bedroom.

"Yep, just finished boss. What did Vance want?" McGee informed.

"He reminded us that we still havn't got anywhere on this case" Gibbs said. "Let's go"

* * *

Back in the squadroom, Ziva and Tony were on their computers, tracing the movements of Agent Parker. McGee was working on her computer in Abby's lab.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, what have we got?" Gibbs said, walking quickly in to the squad room.

"Not much, Parker was here most of the time last week, and when she wasn't we could not find anything to track where she went." Ziva started.

"If she went anywhere, she might of just stayed at home. McGee and Abby are working on her computer" Tony finished.

"Keep looking" Gibbs said before heading back the way he had just came. When he left Ziva looked over at Tony.

"Gibbs is in a hurry." She said.

"Rumour is we have been given 48 hours to wrap this case up or it goes over to FBI, although Fornell will probably head the investigation if it does, meaning we might still be in the loop." Tony informed.

"Well the killer has not made any mistakes so far, but you never know. McGee might find something on her computer, maybe she was working on something from home." Ziva said hopefully, although she knew it was unlikely.

Tony knew the same thing, and could only mumble a maybe before turning back to his own computer.

* * *

"What have you got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"My preliminary cause and time of death were both correct. The wound in her neck was not fatal, it was one of these two stomach wounds. It will be impossible to know which one though. If it is any consolation the kill would have been quick, three quick stab wounds one after the other, she was dead as soon as that third one entered her stomach." Ducky informed.

"It's not really any consolation Duck" Gibbs muttered before walking straight back out.

"He blames himself" Ducky told Palmer.

* * *

"Abby, tell me you have something" Gibbs said, walking in to the lab where McGee and Abby were busy trying to get in to Parker's computer.

"Sorry Gibbs, Parker has made her computer pretty difficult to get in to, it could take a while" Abby said.

"What about the blood on the wall?" Gibbs asked.

"Definately hers, and the wounds don't match any others on the other victims, so that is new."

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked, getting frustrated.

"Sorry Gibbs, me and McGee will call you when we get into the computer."

"Alright, keep going." Gibbs said.

* * *

Gibbs walked back in to the squadroom, he stopped though when he saw Tony and Ziva both asleep. He whistled loudly, waking them both up with a start.

"Boss im sorry I just went off for a few seconds" Tony said.

"Don't apologise DiNozzo, it's a-"

"Sign of weakness." Tony finished. Gibbs contemplated telling them to stop falling asleep and get back to work, but he realised they were not going to acheive anything like this.

"Right, you two go home, have a long rest, get back here at 08:00 tomorrow morning where we are going to go 24 hours straight." Gibbs ordered, and quick as a flash they were out.

* * *

_*Ping*_

Gibbs walked through the elevator the following morning, Tony was sat at his desk. However there was no sign of Ziva. Gibbs had been at NCIS with Abby and McGee all night, yet they had not yet got in to Parkers computer. But Gibbs had confidence that McGee and Abby would get in and find something, he figured that if it took them this long to get in then there must be something on that computer, maybe something useful for once.

"DiNozzo, wheres Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't know boss" DiNozzo said. At that moment, the phone rang at Gibbs' desk.

"Yeah, Gibbs" Tony watched as the expression on his bosses face changed dramatically. After a few seconds he put the phone down.

"Come on DiNozzo, you can try Ziva again on the way." Gibbs ordered.

"Another address?" Tony asked as he followed his boss towards the lift.

"Yep"

* * *

"Still not answering boss, I have a bad feeling about this boss" Tony said as they walked down a path.

"DiNozzo would you conecentrate on this" Gibbs said, although he was also secretly worried about Ziva. "According to the voice, then there should be something just through here" Gibbs said, following the instructions to head through a small tree with a cross drawn in to it. As he walked through it he was a body laying on the ground. He walked over, Tony right behind him. He reached the obviously female body, and turned the face so they could both see her properly. For once, Gibbs couldn't keep a shocked expression from appearing on his face, then anger rose up through his body.

"Oh My God!" Was all Tony could manage.

* * *

"Abby i'm in!" McGee shouted, despite not having slept for over 24 hours, McGee's fingers were flying over the keyboard as he searched through Parker's files. The computer beeped back at him as a search result came back. A file appeared on the screen, McGee clicked on it.

"Oh my god!" Abby said.

"I think this was who Parker was investigating" McGee said.

"He is the killer?" Abby asked, her jaw dropping at the picture on the plasma.


	15. Chapter 14

**So here it is, the penultimate chapter of the story, this is quite short, but it sets the scene perfectly for a long final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Still not answering boss, I have a bad feeling about this boss" Tony said as they walked down a path._

_"DiNozzo would you conecentrate on this" Gibbs said, although he was also secretly worried about Ziva. "According to the voice, then there should be something just through here" Gibbs said, following the instructions to head through a small tree with a cross drawn in to it. As he walked through it he was a body laying on the ground. He walked over, Tony right behind him. He reached the obviously female body, and turned the face so they could both see her properly. For once, Gibbs couldn't keep a shocked expression from appearing on his face, then anger rose up through his body._

_"Oh My God!" Was all Tony could manage._

* * *

_"Abby i'm in!" McGee shouted, despite not having slept for over 24 hours, McGee's fingers were flying over the keyboard as he searched through Parker's files. The computer beeped back at him as a search result came back. A file appeared on the screen, McGee clicked on it._

_"Oh my god!" Abby said._

_"I think this was who Parker was investigating" McGee said._

_"He is the killer?" Abby asked, her jaw dropping at the picture on the plasma._

* * *

Tony struggled to stay upright as emotions churned through is body, the woman he had loved was laying, lifeless, on the grass.

"DiNozzo, are you alright?" Gibbs asked, turning round to look at the visibly shaken agent.

"Fine boss, just a little shaken" Tony said, as he stared in to the lifeless eyes that seemed to be staring back at him. The eyes that he had stared in to many times before. The eyes belonging to Jeanne Benoit.

* * *

"McGee, you have to call Gibbs!" Abby shouted.

"What do you think I am going to do" McGee said as he pulled out his phone and hit a number on the keypad. But before he could call his boss, Ziva walked hurriedly in to the lab.

"McGee, where are Gibbs and Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, you might want to take a look at this. We got in to Parker's computer and found what she didn't want anyone to see." McGee said.

"Who?" She asked, walking towards McGee and Abby.

"Special Agent Ron Sacks" Abby answered, as McGee put his phone to his ear and called Gibbs.

* * *

"Have you called Ducky?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Yeah, he is on his way. What about McGee?" Tony said as he crouched down besides a bloody knife, presumably the murder weapon.

"Call him as well, see if Ziva has arrived then get them both over here." Gibbs told Tony.

"On it." Tony said, pulling out his phone. At the same time Gibbs' phone rang.

"Acutally don't bother DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he answered McGee's call.

"What is it McGee?"

"Boss, me and Abby got in to Parker's computer" An excited McGee said on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, and?" An impatient Gibbs replied.

"She was investigating the whereabouts of Special Agent Ron Sacks at the time of each murder, and according to her findings no one knew where he was at any of them."

"Sacks!" Gibbs half shouted half asked.

"Yeah boss, and Ziva is here she just arrived." McGee informed.

"Alright, don't tell anyone else about your findings, you and Ziva come to the address I told you earlier. Make sure Abby does not tell anyone either." Gibbs ordered.

"What are you going to do boss?" A confused McGee asked.

"I will tell you when you get here." And with that, Gibbs hung up. Tony was stood staring at his boss.

"Did I just here what I thought I heard?" He asked, seemingly almost seconds away from going in to complete shock.

"If you heard that McGee thinks that Sacks is the killer then yes." Gibbs said bluntly.

"That bastard!" Tony cursed.

* * *

**48 hours later**

_I looked through the cross hairs of my sniper. The whole team had fallen in to my trap, as well as Fornell. I knew that they knew I was the killer, but it wouldn't stop me. They thought they were so clever trying to trap me like this, yet know it was the other way round. I was a block away from Ziva David's apartment, looking out of a window on the top floor of a run down hotel that probably got about 3 people a year staying here. However it was perfect for my penultimate mission, the penultimate phase of the plan. I looked through the cross hairs again, there was Gibbs, also watching Ziva's apartment from across the road. He thought he was so clever, trying to lure me to Ziva's apartment before trapping me. There was McGee, looking out the building next to Gibbs'. Ziva was in her apartment, looking out her own window, something she did every couple of minutes or so. DiNozzo was also inside the apartment, but he wasn't going to die today, he was going to die though, that was the final and most brilliant phase of the plan. I aimed my cross hairs over all three agents, I knew Fornell was with Gibbs but I didn't care for him, I wanted one of these three to die. I quickly decided which one it would be, and then took aim. Aiming the cross hairs over Special Agent Timothy McGee._


	16. Chapter 15

**Well this is it, the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

_Tony struggled to stay upright as emotions churned through is body, the woman he had loved was laying, lifeless, on the grass._

_"DiNozzo, are you alright?" Gibbs asked, turning round to look at the visibly shaken agent._

_"Fine boss, just a little shaken" Tony said, as he stared in to the lifeless eyes that seemed to be staring back at him. The eyes that he had stared in to many times before. The eyes belonging to Jeanne Benoit._

* * *

_"Ziva, you might want to take a look at this. We got in to Parker's computer and found what she didn't want anyone to see." McGee said._

_"Who?" She asked, walking towards McGee and Abby._

_"Special Agent Ron Sacks" Abby answered, as McGee put his phone to his ear and called Gibbs._

* * *

_I looked through the cross hairs of my sniper. The whole team had fallen in to my trap, as well as Fornell. I knew that they knew I was the killer, but it wouldn't stop me. They thought they were so clever trying to trap me like this, yet know it was the other way round. I was a block away from Ziva David's apartment, looking out of a window on the top floor of a run down hotel that probably got about 3 people a year staying here. However it was perfect for my penultimate mission, the penultimate phase of the plan. I looked through the cross hairs again, there was Gibbs, also watching Ziva's apartment from across the road. He thought he was so clever, trying to lure me to Ziva's apartment before trapping me. There was McGee, looking out the building next to Gibbs'. Ziva was in her apartment, looking out her own window, something she did every couple of minutes or so. DiNozzo was also inside the apartment, but he wasn't going to die today, he was going to die though, that was the final and most brilliant phase of the plan. I aimed my cross hairs over all three agents, I knew Fornell was with Gibbs but I didn't care for him, I wanted one of these three to die. I quickly decided which one it would be, and then took aim. Aiming the cross hairs over Special Agent Timothy McGee._

* * *

**48 hours earlier.**

"Gibbs!" Fornell shouted as he arrived alone at the crime scene.

"Through here Tobias" Gibbs shouted back from behind the trees.

"Who is it this time?" The FBI agent asked as he pushed the trees and bushes to one side to get past. "Oh Jesus" He said when he saw for himself. "Are you alright DiNozzo?" He asked, looking at the agent who was bagging evidence, even a heartless bastard like Fornell could not help but feel sorry for the senior field agent.

"Not really, but I doubt you will be either in a minute." He said, barely looking up at from the bloody knife he was bagging.

"What do you mean?" The FBI agent asked suspiciously.

"What he means Tobias, is that your agent is responsible for the deaths of one of my agents amongst the many others he has killed" Gibbs said, somehow magically appearing behind the confused Fornell.

"Sacks?" Fornell asked, dumbfounded.

"Special Agent Parker was investigating his whereabouts at the time of each murder, she had found that no one knew where he was, and she could place him at the clothes store when Mike Johnson brought that suit. She also has CCTV footage of him tailing Johnson about 10 miles all the way to the dirt road leading to his house where the cameras stopped."

"Do you have any evidence tying him to any other crime scenes?" Fornell said, doubt creeping in to his head.

"He's our guy Tobias, it explains the last two kills. He and Tony have hardly seen eye to eye, but now it seems that it was bigger than we thought, than we all thought.

"Damn it" Fornell cursed. "He's had us all played from the beginning."

"Yep, and now we're going to play him." Gibbs said.

"You have a plan?" Fornell asked.

"Don't I always?" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Back at NCIS, in Vance's offce Gibbs and Fornell were explaining the plan to Vance.

"Let me get this straight, you want to use Agent David as bait to try and catch a serial killer who has managed to kill for 3 weeks without being seen by a single witness. This could go badly wrong Gibbs, I don't like it." Vance said.

"Come on Leon, Ducky says that Sacks wont stop until he has completed what he set out to do, which is to get revenge on DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"And you think he is just out to get DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

"Yes, and he is doing that by killing the people closest to him here in DC, the first kills were his warm up, now he is getting confident, he is moving on with his plan." Gibbs said.

"How can you be sure that Agent David is the target?" Vance asked.

"We can't, but if Sacks follows his pattern so far then it is a higher possibility that it will be Ziva more than anyone else. And McGee, me and Fornell will all be close by, so that we will be able to cover every possibility if it is not Ziva he is after next."

"Alright, but I want more than just you three covering the apartment." Vance negotiated.

"He will spot it Director, he has worked at FBI for 6 years. And he has been missing since we finished clearing up the crime scene at Agent Parker's house, obviously now we know why." Fornell joined the conversation.

"We think he knows that we are on to him. He knew Parker was investigating him that is why he killed her." Gibbs finished of their argument.

"Alright, you can do this for 4 days, but after that, or if there are any more deaths, I am starting a national manhunt for this sick bastard." Vance reasoned.

"Alright, thanks Leon." Gibbs said, before leading Fornell out the door, leaving Vance to relive the moment Gibbs said the word thanks.

* * *

Back in the squad room, the team of five were preparing to end the 3 week long case.

"Alright, Vance has given us the all clear to do this for four days." Gibbs informed his agents as he walked in to the squad room followed by the ever present Fornell. "McGee, you will be here" Gibbs pointed to a empty house opposite Ziva's apartment. "Me and Fornell will be next to him and Tony and Ziva waiting in the apartment. Are we all clear?"

"Yes boss" Came the chorus of voices back at him.

"Alright, lets catch this bastard."

* * *

**45 hours later**

_I looked through the cross hairs of my sniper. The whole team had fallen in to my trap, as well as Fornell. I knew that they knew I was the killer, but it wouldn't stop me. They thought they were so clever trying to trap me like this, yet know it was the other way round. I was a block away from Ziva David's apartment, looking out of a window on the top floor of a run down hotel that probably got about 3 people a year staying here. However it was perfect for my penultimate mission, the penultimate phase of the plan. I looked through the cross hairs again, there was Gibbs, also watching Ziva's apartment from across the road. He thought he was so clever, trying to lure me to Ziva's apartment before trapping me. There was McGee, looking out the building next to Gibbs'. Ziva was in her apartment, looking out her own window, something she did every couple of minutes or so. DiNozzo was also inside the apartment, but he wasn't going to die today, he was going to die though, that was the final and most brilliant phase of the plan. I aimed my cross hairs over all three agents, I knew Fornell was with Gibbs but I didn't care for him, I wanted one of these three to die. I quickly decided which one it would be, and then took aim. Aiming the cross hairs over Special Agent Timothy McGee._

* * *

"McGee, report" Gibbs said over the microphone.

"All clear boss" The familiar response came back.

"Ziva, DiNozzo"

"All clear Gibbs" Ziva reported. "Tony is busy eating my food to report."

"Alright, we keep waiting" Gibbs said. He knew that Sacks would come, maybe he had already been to his house, McGee or Tony's places. Gibbs was confident that he would take Sacks down.

* * *

_I pulled away from the cross hairs again, hearing the voices over the radio made me consider waiting a while yet, but that wasn't part of the plan. For the fifth time I looked through the cross hairs of the sniper, McGee was still at the window. This time I would finish him off. I took aim, put my finger of the finger and..._

_Bang! _

_I saw McGee dissappear from view as he feel backwards. I pulled away from the cross hairs and smiled - another sweet victory for me. _

_"Put it down Sacks!" A voice came from behind me. I turned around, there was DiNozzo pointing his weapon straight at me. I smiled before I dropped my weapon and rested it down on the floor. _

_"You are here at last DiNozzo, took you a while didn't it." _

_"Shut up Sacks, just turn around, kneel down and put your hands on your head."_

_"It is a shame you couldn't save Jeanne. or any of the others. You could not even save your friend McGee."_

_"McGee..." I saw the colour drain out of DiNozzo's face, before moments later it was replaced by anger. "You have three seconds to do as I asked or I shoot you Sacks. You wont die though, you will just have to live the rest of your miserable life with a reminder of how you lost and I won."_

_I didn't reply, instead I reached in to my jacket pocket and slowly grasped on to the object tucked neatly inside._

* * *

Tony closed the door of the rusty hotel door, he had searched almost all of them looking for Sacks. He approached another door, as he grasped the door knob he heard a noise inside, then a very loud gun shot. Within a second the door was open and Tony was inside, pointing his gun and Sacks.

"Put it down Sacks!" Tony shouted. Sacks turned around, staring straight in to Tony's eyes. he smiled before the killer dropped his weapon and rested it down on the floor.

"You are here at last DiNozzo, took you a while didn't it."

"Shut up Sacks, just turn around, kneel down and put your hands on your head."

"It is a shame you couldn't save Jeanne. or any of the others. You could not even save your friend McGee."

"McGee..." the colour drained out of Tony's face, before moments later it was replaced by anger. "You have three seconds to do as I asked or I shoot you Sacks. You wont die though, you will just have to live the rest of your miserable life with a reminder of how you lost and I won."

Sacks didn't reply, instead he reached in to his jacket pocket.

"Freeze Sacks!" Tony shouted. But Sack's hand kept on reaching in to his pocket, before it started slowly making it's way back out. Tony saw him holding a dark object, the anger built up inside him, he reacted by firing a shot in to Sack's chest. The serial killer fell backwards, landing hard on the floor. Tony walked over to him. There was no regret or sympathy in the Senior Field Agent eyes as he crouched down next to his former lover's killer. The life inside the wounded man was abandoning him, Tony knew that Sacks would not make it to a hospital. He waited a few seconds, just staring in to the almost lifeless eyes staring back at him. Tony leaned closer to Sacks. Tony's mouth an inch from Sacks' ear.

"Have fun in hell Sacks" Tony whispered. It was the last thing Sacks ever heard.

* * *

Gibbs and Fornell kicked the door open, rushing to the motionless body laying on the floor across the room.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted. The two agents ran over, both kneeling down besides the agent.

"Boss" McGee stuttered, blood was gaping out of a bullet wound in his shoulder.

"You'll be OK McGee" Gibbs said, applying pressure to the wound.

"Did we get him?" McGee asked.

_Bang! _A second gunshot, quieter than the sniper shot a minute earlier, erupted from across the street. Gibbs anf Fornell looked up.

"Tony, are you alright?" Gibbs almost shouted down the walkie talkie. After a tense 20 seconds, a voice crackled over the radio.

"All clear boss" Tony said. Gibbs sighed a sigh of relief, before turning back to McGee. The agent and slipped in to unconciousness.

_"All clear boss" _

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you liked the now edited version of the final chapter. I will be making the sequel soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
